


I'm Willing

by probablynothaha



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynothaha/pseuds/probablynothaha
Summary: Gust cares very little about his own birthday. He believes his work and his dreams are more important than who he is as a person, and his history of lackluster relationships have only strengthened his beliefs.But now, things are different. Now, he has Margot.





	I'm Willing

It was the 11th of Summer, and the mayor’s son was celebrating his birthday for the first time in years.

It wasn’t his idea - after leaving his adolescence behind, Gust had stopped believing that birthdays were anything important to him, and thus preferred to live them just as any other day. He enjoyed celebrating his sister’s birthday, and, although he wouldn’t admit it, his father’s; of course, in private, he also celebrated his mother’s birthday. But his own birthday seemed like a non-event, something that was more or less a waste of time to devote any attention to.

His partner, however, disagreed. The day before, Albert’s birthday, Margot had come in to A&G with a big smile on her face and a specially-made necklace for their mutual friend. While she and Albert were talking about this and that, Gust noticed she kept looking over at him; it wasn’t until later, when he was alone, sitting on a bench in the park, that he learned why.

Margot approached him with a mischievous look in her eye. He raised his eyebrow at her.

“So,” she said, stopping just in front of him. “Today was Albert’s birthday.”

Gust had to resist the urge to tug on her skirt, just to annoy her. “So I heard.”

“Did you wish him a happy birthday?”

“Sure...I got him some tea, he seemed to like it. Why? Are you trying to guilt me into being nicer to him again?”

She grinned, then went and sat next to him. Crossing her legs, she took his hand in hers and traced his knuckles with a light touch. He felt his face warm, just a bit.

“I’m not trying to get you to do anything,” she mused, “ _ except _ let me treat you to a nice birthday of your own. Because, it’s tomorrow.” With a coy look, she added, “Which you didn’t remind me of, by the way.”

He huffed. “Why should I have? It’s not like it’s a big deal.”

“Hey, now. Imagine you’re me. You’ve been seeing someone you really like for nearly half a year, and then you get the chance to celebrate them on a meaningful day, in a meaningful way. Wouldn’t you want to follow up on that?”

The irony was, he'd technically already followed up on that. Before they started seeing each other, when he was determined to keep his feelings as close to him as he could, he’d kept a note in his calendar to bring her a nice gift on her birthday. He and Ginger had spent an afternoon putting together a lovely pair of potted plants; it was actually kind of fun, and he was happy to see how excited she was when she opened her presents. 

So, yes he did understand where she was coming from. But still.

Crossing his legs as well, he pouted. “It’s just going to feel... _ awkward _ . And I have more important things to do.”

Margot knew how to rile him. She pulled herself tighter to his arm and leaned against him, laying her cheek on his shoulder. “Come on,” she cooed. “It’ll just be a couple hours. Let me treat you.”

He couldn’t help it; he leaned back and touched her foot with his, and they both instinctively turned to look at each other. Her hazel eyes were so earnest, and her smile was so bright, eager - how could he say no? 

He suddenly realized, he didn’t even  _ want _ to.

Blushing wildly, he looked away and frowned. “Fine. 18:00. I’ll meet you at your place.”

She grinned and practically leapt to kiss him on the cheek. “Yay! Thank you. I promise, it’s going to be fun.”

He sighed, leaning back on the bench. Then, he allowed her a little smile. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

~~~

On the day of his birthday, Margot made sure she looked nice. She spent the night before making a silk umbrella for him - something inconvenient for the weather, sure, but nice to look at and hold - and wanted to make sure she matched the gift. Wearing a floral skirt and a form-fitting black blouse, she left the workshop after completing her morning chores and went to A&G. 

Albert raised his eyebrows and grinned when she walked in. She didn’t often get dressed up this early in the morning, and the typically-tomboy builder looked nice. Gust turned around, and she delighted in the way his eyes widened at her. 

With a smirk, she swaggered up to his desk and leaned against it, holding her wrapped parcel out to him. “For you.”

He took it with one raised eyebrow and, when he opened it, seemed genuinely surprised. He looked from the umbrella to her, back and forth. 

“I...wasn’t really expecting you to get me something.”

“Why not? I bring you lunch every other day, anyways.”

“Yeah, but...this is…” He pulled it out and delicately ran his hands over the fabric. “I don’t really know what to say.”

Margot was delighted. He was genuinely happy and touched, and that meant the world to her. “Say nothing, then. Just be on time, later.”

He looked up at her with the most earnest eyes she’d ever seen on him, and he nodded.

Later on, he seemed to have regained his usual cool demeanor as he walked over to her workshop. Margot was leaning over Emily’s stone fence and watching the sun start to set, and when he approached her, she looked him up and down. 

“So...I get all dressed up, and you’re still wearing the same work clothes?”

Gust rolled his eyes and pulled her by the waist. “That was  _ your _ decision, mind.”

She giggled. “Sure was.” 

She was a little startled by the intensity of his kiss. It was always in his kisses that she could tell where his head at; they were little hints of vulnerability that he didn’t allow in other ways, and so they were always a pleasant little secret shared just for her. 

Running her hand over his cheek, she pulled away and smiled at him. “Horse, or no horse?”

He scowled and shook his head. “No horse. Too stinky.”

“Hey!  _ You’re  _ stinky. Qilin is flawless.”

“Yes...a real diamond in the rough.”

She smacked his chest and pulled away, walking over to her fence. She’d put some food in a basket: egg tarts, salads, and, of course, bacon fish rolls. 

He whistled as she picked it up. “You...really put a lot of effort into this.”

Margot smiled. “It’s nothing at all. Really.”

Gust seemed to soften a bit at that. He put his arm around her waist as they began to walk and said nothing, which suited her just fine. As they walked, she asked him about his day, and was unsurprised about his nonchalance; he’d had a nice breakfast with his family, got a new necklace from Ginger, and was treated to a quick lunch by Albert. Otherwise, he spent most of his day working, as usual. He tried to talk about what he was working on, but Margot just clucked her tongue at him.  _ Work doesn’t exist right now. Just enjoy yourself _ .

He tried to argue that he enjoyed work. She wouldn’t hear it. 

They crossed the bridge to Amber Island, then stopped at their usual spot by the water. The sun was perfect: a beautiful gold, with the sky painted in pinks and oranges. It was a lovely summer evening, the air warm and the breeze pleasant. 

Margot put the basket down and took out a blanket, then she took off her shoes and sighed, settling on the blanket. Gust joined her, taking off his shoes as well.

They ate in contented, companionate silence; it was just enough food that they weren’t too full by the end of it. Gust seemed to be lost in thought after he put away all their dishes, and Margot tilted her head at him.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked in a soft voice. 

He shook his head. “Again, I just...don’t really know what to say.”

Margot chuckled, laying back on the blanket and beckoning him to join her. “You could just say thank you. But I know you hate being sappy, so...you don’t have to say anything at all.”

He frowned at her. “I’m not _that_ rude. I...I guess I’m just not used to all this.”

“All what?”

“All... _ this _ . I don’t know. It…” He sighed, burying his blushing face in his arm. “It means a lot, that’s all. Thank you.”

Margot ran her hand over his cheek and through his hair, and he lifted his head to look at her. “You’re really not used to being spoiled? Now  _ that’s _ a surprise,” she teased.

To her pleasant surprise, he laughed a little. “I wouldn’t say this is spoiling me. It feels more like  _ doting _ .” Propping himself up on his elbow, he elaborated: “I’ve dated others before, but it never lasted very long, and it was never really anything I was too invested in. People seemed interested in me for...I don’t know, the way I look, the things I do, the idea of me. Nothing ever felt like this.”

Margot laid on her back and rested her hand on her stomach. “And what does  _ this _ feel like?”

He observed her. She was a scrappy girl, small but toned from her work; her hair was dark and wavy, falling around her like soft ribbons, and the light freckles on her face only added to her jovial spirit. Her blouse was made of light enough fabric that he could see her bra underneath, and her skirt revealed just enough of her leg that he could see little spots here and there on her thigh. 

“It feels,” he said, in a soft voice, “like home.”

Correct answer, it would seem, judging by the wideness of her smile, the light flush in her cheeks. She scooted closer to him and leaned up, pulling him towards her with gentle hands. Their lips met, first softly, slow, languid; then, gradually, more fervent, deeper. He moved his hand to her waist and tightened his grip, leg swinging in between hers, knee inching up between them. She whimpered a little in his mouth, which only made him press harder against her. 

It had been a long time since either of them had been this intimate with someone else. They were a little touch-starved. 

For a brief moment, Gust came to his senses. He pulled back and stared at Margot, a bit bewildered. She seemed quite fine with this turn of events, but he felt embarrassed. 

“We should...probably move on, before this goes any further,” he muttered, even though he didn’t really want to. “We’re not really, er...well, we didn’t prepare, is what I mean.”

Margot smiled shyly, pointing to her basket. “I mean... _ I _ did.”

He widened his eyes. “Wha...you’re joking.”

She chuckled, running her hands up and down his sides. “We’ve been seeing each other for a while...I wasn’t  _ expecting  _ anything, just wanted to be safe, in case.” Biting her lip, she added, “Of course, we don’t  _ have _ to. It’s just an option.”

He scoffed at her, reaching over for the basket. “You’re ridiculous,” he said, rummaging around the dishes. “Absolutely deviant,” he muttered, finding a rubber and pulling it out. “I can’t believe you’re this depraved,” he added, throwing it down and kissing her through her laughter, then readjusting so her was between her legs, holding her up against him. 

They kissed deeply and wildly, Margot losing her hands in his hair, Gust exploring her with his hands. He unbuttoned her shirt as she lay back, panting, and then unhooked her bra. Her chest was even more spotted with freckles than he was expecting; he kissed it all over, spurred on by her little moans. 

Throwing off his jacket, unbuttoning his own shirt, he allowed her a moment to run her hands over his chest; she was entranced by him, how lean he was, the little spots on him here on there, on his shoulders and stomach. Then they pressed together again, and it felt wonderful, the most intimate they’d ever been with each other; he felt safe, and she felt found. 

When at last they’d taken off their bottoms, he sat up for a moment, just observing her. She acted all tough, was toned from her work, sure, but underneath it all, she was so  _ soft _ . Her breasts rose and fell with her breathing, her breaths were gentle and quick, and her legs were so shapely, soft to hold, to touch. He found it hard to restrain himself when she felt so warm beneath him. 

“Are you sure you want this, here and now?” he asked, knowing it was somewhat redundant.

She chuckled, gently cupping his face in her hands. “More than anything.”

~~~

It lasted until the sun went down, and it was gentle and tender. Margot was shocked at just how gentle and tender it was; Gust, who seemed oh-so cold and hard to reach, was an awfully soft lover. It wasn’t what she was expecting, but it was entirely fine with her. More than fine, really.

And on his end, it served as a total confirmation for his feelings. Sex before was more or less a succumbing to what  _ other _ people wanted from him, and he didn’t really enjoy it as much as he was told he should. This, however, was intoxicating; he craved her little moans, her warmth, how right it felt to have her like this. He loved her when she was relaxed under him, loved her when she tightened her grip as he went harder, faster, loved when her voice rose and fell with his rhythm as it ebbed and flowed. 

She pressed her thighs against him and her head fell back, hands grasping his hair and the edges of the blanket as she came, and he pressed his lips against her throat, wanting to take it all in. Not long after, he followed suit, his breathy moans quietly filling the space between them. He pushed once, twice more, then relaxed against her; they breathed heavily, holding each other, and then, finally, all was calm once more. 

He leaned up and looked down at her. The moon was now out, and its light illuminated her features, the sharpness of them, the soft tilt of her nose. She smiled up at him and laughed a little.

“You’re so beautiful,” she murmured. 

He chuckled. His opinions about her beauty were obvious at this point. Running a finger along her cheek, he was silent, still caught up in their afterglow. 

Rolling over, he pulled her close against his chest, and they breathed in unison, eyes closed. 

“I love you,” she whispered against his chest. 

He smiled, unable to help it. He traced the words along her back, and she kissed his chest in return. 

After a moment of contented silence, they both looked up at the sky. The stars were up, flashing vibrantly; Gust played with her hair as he tried to count them.

“Pop quiz,” he said, in a low, playful tone. “Which one is that, right above us?”

Margot hummed to herself, snuggling up against him. “That’s...hm. I think that’s just the reflection off of Tody’s binoculars, after watching us.”

Gust burst into laughter, which was a rare enough phenomenon that Margot immediately followed suit. They laughed against each other under the starry sky, and for once, they were completely oblivious to their troubles, their responsibilities, so caught up in their youth and their love for one another. 

It was, suffice to say, the best birthday he’d had in a long, long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> fairly new to writing fanfic but lately it's been the easiest thing for me to write, so if you have any feedback, i'd appreciate hearing it :)


End file.
